H2O Delirious x Moo SMUT
by Pupskit
Summary: This is just a draft. Review and let me know how it is! 3


**Before you read this, I should tell you that this is actually just a scene from a multi-chapter story I'm currently working on. I'm publishing this particular scene ahead of time because it's my very first smut scene that I've ever written. It turned out pretty good, but I want to know what you guys think! Let me know how it is and especially tell me if there is something I should either fix, add, or both! It would really help me make my story and this scene a lot better!**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

Jonathan watched the door as he remained seated in the chair. It had been several minutes since he'd heard the sound of car tires driving away over the gravel outside, so now he was starting to wonder if Brock had chosen to tag along with the others. He was about to pull out his phone and text him when the he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The pattern of footfalls was familiar and Jonathan listened to the gravel crunching beneath Brock's feet as he walked back. The sound changed as he got up onto the wooden porch and a second or two later the door opened.

Brock walked in and shut the door before turning to face Jonathan. The look on his face confirmed that Luke had gone with the others after all. That meant that it was just the two of them for a while. With the others gone, Brock and Jonathan were alone.

Jonathan stood up and brought his empty plate over to the trash can. He tossed it in and checked to make sure he hadn't missed anything. As he was about to turn around, a pair of arms appeared around his neck and there was a gentle breath in his ear.

"Hey," Brock said softly, letting his head rest on Jonathan's shoulders.

"Hi," Jonathan responded, his palms pressing into the edge of the counter as he leaned against it.

"We're alone," Brock stated.

"And?"

"What do you want to do?"

Jonathan thought for a moment. He eventually turned around, forcing Brock to loosen his arms so he could do so. Brock's arms fell to Jonathan's waist while Jonathan put his own around Brock's neck.

"Maybe we could do something different?" Jonathan suggested, not sure what it would get him into.

"Oh, really?" Brock's voice carried a playful tone.

"Mmhmm." Jonathan pulled himself closer to Brock until their lips could connect.

Brock was quick to kiss him back and within seconds they were making out against the kitchen counter. When Jonathan felt the counter start to dig uncomfortably into his back, he wanted to move away from it and instead had an idea, but Brock seemed to voice it before he could say anything.

"We have a few hours at the most," he said. "Do you want to take us a step further?" He asked.

Jonathan huffed in amusement, which Brock took as a 'yes' and started to slip his hands beneath Jonathan's shirt. Brock embraced him for a moment, moving his hands skillfully over the skin on Jonathan's back. After a moment, he deepened the kiss by sucking on Jonathan's lower lip, asking for entrance. Jonathan wanted to tease Brock a little, so he denied him what he wanted by turning his head away a little. Brock persisted, however, taking his arms from beneath Jonathan's shirt and placing his hands on the back of Jonathan's head.

Jonathan suddenly got tired of the counter and pushed Brock away, surprising him a little when he dragged the two of them into the other room and over to their bed. Making sure the door was shut, Jonathan purposefully placed himself underneath Brock, who leaned in once more to kiss him. Once again he sucked on his lower lip in request for entrance, but Jonathan still denied him. Brock was determined, though. He brought one hand down to Jonathan's waist line and ghosted his fingers over his crotch. Jonathan was a bit startled and he squirmed a little at the unfamiliar touch.

Smirking into their kiss, Brock tried prying Jonathan's mouth open with his teeth and tongue combined, licking his soft pink lips until Jonathan gave in and granted him entrance. Brock dove in immediately, his tongue exploring Jonathan's wet cavern whilst battling with Jonathan's own tongue. While they were making out, Jonathan's hands found their way up Brock's shirt. His hands were cold against Brock's skin and the touch made goosebumps form over his back.

Eventually growing bored of Jonathan's mouth, Brock moved to his neck. Jonathan tilted his head a bit to the side to give him easy access while he worked on getting his shirt off. Brock was quick to pull it off over his head and return to attacking his neck, sucking several hickies into the skin. Jonathan was suddenly growing impatient, feeling his pants get uncomfortably tighter with the rising heat between him and his boyfriend. Brock seemed to understand his struggle and paused in assaulting Jonathan's neck with kisses to help take his shirt off.

Once it was off, the two men resumed with kissing each other's lips as they continued to strip. Soon Brock had Jonathan's pants off and his own had found their way to the floor. Brock placed more kisses down Jonathan's neck and bare chest, finding his way to one of the pink nubs. Jonathan grunted faintly at the feeling of Brock's mouth on his nipple and he brought his hands up to Brock's shoulders, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers.

By now the bulge in his boxers was driving him nuts and he wanted Brock to take him already, but at the same time he wanted Brock to go slow. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Even though it wasn't his first time having sex, it was his first time with another guy.

And that other guy was Brock, so it was extra special.

Brock was gently pinching Jonathan's other nipple to provide it some form of stimulation and Jonathan was making quiet whimpers at the sensation. Brock's still free hand found its way to the bulge beneath Jonathan's boxers and he gently rubbed it through the fabric. Jonathan squirmed again at the feeling and Brock felt nails briefly dig into his skin. Smirking again, Brock moved back to Jonathan's lips and he lowered his waist until his own boner was against Jonathan's. Again Jonathan squirmed at the friction Brock was making by dry humping him, moaning slightly into their current kiss.

Jonathan's hands moved from Brock's shoulders to the hem of his boxers, which he slipped his fingers beneath. Brock then pulled Jonathan up into a sitting position, signaling to pull him free of the fabric that still remained. Jonathan yanked Brock's boxers down his legs, which Brock then managed to pull off completely and discard over the side of the bed. Jonathan's attention was now on the manhood that had sprung out as soon as it had been released and Brock made no move to stop him from taking it into his mouth.

Brock's hands were suddenly in Jonathan's hair, pulling on the short strands as the head they were attached to moved back and forth. Jonathan's hands were holding Brock's hips as he panted from the pleasurable feeling of Jonathan's mouth around his cock. Jonathan sucked him hard and Brock gasped in slight surprise when Jonathan took all of him into his mouth, completely deepthroating him. Jonathan wasn't stopping yet. He could taste the salty tang of precum on his tongue and feel the slight throbbing of Brock's dick on the back of his throat as he continuously moved his head back and forth. Feeling Brock's fingers in his hair as he sucked him off gave Jonathan the impression that Brock wanted to be in control of his pace, so he let him take control.

Brock started thrusting a little as his fingers curled around clumps of Jonathan's dark brown locks, feeling amazed at how much cock his boyfriend could take at once considering he'd never done this before.

"H-Holy sh-shit . . . !" Brock gasped, feeling Jonathan smirk slightly at his words.

Jonathan pulled his head back, coming off of Brock's dick with a faint pop. "Feels that good, huh?" He asked. "Can't I have some, too?" He fell back onto the sheets again.

Brock came down with him and pulled Jonathan's own boxers off, blinking at the rather large length that popped out once able to.

"Like what you see?" Jonathan asked with a hint of tease.

Brock's mouth curved into a sly smile. "Very much," he said, discarding Jonathan's underwear onto the floor.

"I-Holy fuck!" Jonathan was cut off when Brock wasted no time in taking him into his mouth.

Jonathan found himself with his head back and his fingers curling into the sheets beneath him as he moaned from the feeling of Brock's mouth. The other man was straddling his waist as his head bobbed up and down, taking in more each time until Brock was suddenly all the way down. Brock felt his gag reflex reacting, but he forced himself to fight it. He took all of Jonathan's already hard cock into his mouth, feeling his nose pressed up against the skin of his crotch just above it.

"Fu-Fuck, Brock!" Jonathan stammered, his breath already coming out in short gasps.

Brock said nothing and continued taking Jonathan whole. He loved the way Jonathan was coming undone as well as how he tasted on his tongue. When Jonathan's hands found their way to Brock's hair, he retracted himself from Jonathan's length and looked into his blue eyes. There was a look of lust on his face and it didn't take long for Brock to figure out what his boyfriend wanted.

"You want it, don't you?" Brock said with a tone that made Jonathan's head spin.

"Please . . ." Jonathan begged.

Brock smirked and let a deep chuckle rumble his throat. He advanced toward Jonathan's mouth again and brushed his lips his fingers. Jonathan's teeth got a hold of the digits and he sucked on them while Brock started on his neck again, leaving another hickey on the skin. After a moment, Brock removed his fingers from Jonathan's mouth and moved the same hand down the body beneath him. He felt around for a few seconds before finally locating his target.

Jonathan gasped when he felt Brock put a finger in, squirming a little from the new sensation. Brock returned to Jonathan's mouth, taking advantage of the fact that it was left open. Jonathan moaned loudly as Brock explored his mouth with his tongue again, feeling the sexual tension at its highest. Brock was curling his finger inside Jonathan's ass, brushing it over a sensitive spot.

"Mm!" Jonathan moaned loudly again as Brock slipped another digit in and started scissoring his hole.

"F-F-Fuck!" He mumbled into Brock's mouth as he was repeatedly attacked by the other man's lips.

Brock worked his fingers inside Jonathan, rubbing the tips against the sensitive inner tissue. Jonathan moved his hips to create some sort of friction against Brock's fingers. He moaned again and let out a heavy breath when Brock lifted himself away from his lips for a moment.

"B-Brock . . . S-Stop tormenting me," Jonathan pleaded.

Brock smirked with a brief laugh. "You really want it?" He questioned. At Jonathan's desperate nod, he asked, "Bare or covered?"

Jonathan looked up at brock with a scrunched brow. "What?" He said, confused.

"Bare or covered?" Brock repeated.

"You brought condoms?" Jonathan questioned when he finally understood what his lover meant. "Why?"

Brock shrugged. "Just in case."

"Just in case of what? Were you planning to do this from the very beginning?" Jonathan asked.

"Maybe." Brock leaned down to place another kiss on Jonathan's wet lips. "But since you asked, I take it you want it covered?" He guessed.

"What? No! Fuck that!" Jonathan exclaimed, his arms wrapping themselves over Brock's shoulders. "It's not like I'll get pregnant or anything if you fuck me into oblivion." He didn't give Brock the chance to respond before slamming their lips together again.

Brock let Jonathan invade his mouth as he worked the mood back into the high that had had Jonathan coming apart at the seams. He pushed the man beneath him into the sheets, sucking on his tongue as it explored his mouth. Jonathan moaned again when he felt Brock's hand grip his dick and stroke it. When Jonathan gasped in ecstacy, Brock smirked and reached underneath the bed, pulling a bottle lube up.

Jonathan's expression was startled. "Was that always there?" He asked.

Brock placed a finger over Jonathan's lips for several seconds before retracting it to open the bottle of lube and rub the substance over himself. He enjoyed watching Jonathan wiggle underneath him, getting excited over what was about to happen. There was a bit of uncertainty in Jonathan's eyes too, though.

"I'll start slow," Brock promised and stuck two fingers in to scissor the hole once more.

Jonathan huffed and seemed to instinctively spread his legs apart. After another moment, Brock removed his fingers and lined himself up. Jonathan's hands gripped the bed sheets and his jaw tightened, signaling to Brock that he was ready.

"Just try to relax," Brock said before moving forward, his tip slipping in before the rest.

Jonathan's fingers closed tighter on the sheets as Brock went further in, going as deep as he could with their current position. It started out painful since it was Jonathan's first time being fucked by a guy, but the pain subsided to be replaced with a new feeling. Jonathan's head lolled to one side and he let out small gasps and sexy moans as Brock moved in and out. He was going slow as he'd promised, but Jonathan knew that it would start to drive him nuts, especially since it no longer hurt and was probably one the best sensations he'd ever felt.

"F-Faster. . . ." He begged.

Brock complies and starts moving quicker, the sensation only making Jonathan's legs feel like jelly. Brock felt as though his ears were being blessed. The noises Jonathan was making made him want more. The look on his lover's face told Brock that he was thoroughly pleasuring him, so he wanted to see if he could do more.

"Want me to go even faster?" He asked Jonathan, who was already falling apart beneath him.

"Please . . . !" Jonathan begged.

Brock smiled. "As quick as I can go?"

Jonathan turned his head and looked at him with half-dazed eyes. "Dear God, yes!"

Brock smirked again and placed another kiss on Jonathan's pretty lips. He brought his hands down to Jonathan's knees and picked his legs up, positioning them on his shoulders. Jonathan's ass was partially lifted into the air as Brock stood on his knees, but neither of them cared. Brock started out slow once more as he pushed himself into Jonathan again. His pace remained steady for a bit, but then after a minute of going slow, Brock picked it up.

Jonathan's moans were even sexier than before as Brock continuously picked up speed until he was slamming into him, going in all the way and changing his angle every time. Jonathan's head lolled again and he was drooling a bit this time. All in all, Brock thought his expression was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

Jonathan's eyes suddenly widened and he let out a brief scream. "Oh, fuck! Right there!" He gasped.

Brock kept the angle and he thrusted again. Jonathan moaned loudly as his hands balled tightly into fists around the sheets before coming loose and repeating. Each time Brock hit his prostate, Jonathan's back arched as he felt overwhelming pleasure. Brock was starting to lose it himself; feeling how tight Jonathan was around his cock and hearing him moan was nothing but pure bliss. His dick had long since been rock hard, but he already knew that he could go a while without cumming.

Jonathan, however, was clearly a different case.

"Hey, how much longer can you hold on?" Brock panted, not losing his pace.

"I-I'm c-close," Jonathan replied.

Brock stopped thrusting slowly, pulling out eventually and letting Jonathan lay on the bed completely again. Jonathan looked up at him with a questioning look, but it disappeared quickly when Brock moved closer to his head.

"Why don't you fill _me_ up instead?" Brock suggested. "I want you to taste me full."

"Fuck yes, let's do it!" Jonathan breathed.

"Can you hold out longer?" Brock asked.

"I can if I want to."

"Great, cause I won't be able to move right if I'm filled up first."

"Give me that sweet goddamn cock of yours then, bitch!" Jonathan demanded.

Brock moved himself closer to Jonathan's head until he felt his wet, hot mouth close around his dick. Jonathan was still laying flat, but he didn't seem to care. His hands found their way to Brock's ass and he started to pull him forward a little. Brock let Jonathan control his pace, feeling overwhelmed by the sensation of having his dick sucked. Jonathan hollowed out his cheeks and lifted his head until his nose touched Brock's skin. He was deepthroating all of him and it was by far the best feeling ever.

Jonathan's mouth was so wet around his cock and Brock could feel the back of his throat. Jonathan allowed Brock to move a little, thrusting into his mouth as he deepthroated him, loving the salty tang of his pre-cum. Jonathan let off of Brock's dick just enough so that he could swallow what fluids had filled his mouth, and that was when he felt fingers in his hair.

"H-Holy shit, Jon!" Brock cried out, his fingers getting a tighter grip on Jonathan's dark strands.

Brock was coming undone faster than he'd expected and he certainly wasn't expecting it when Jonathan put one hand around his dick and started pumping while he still had his mouth on him. Brock moaned loudly, his hands curling against the wall as he felt his stomach muscles tighten. He knew what was coming.

"J-Jon, I-Im gonna-" he tried to warn, but the pleasure Jonathan was giving him was too much.

Jonathan clearly understood, though. He didn't stop pumping with his hand, but he did move his head back enough so that only the throbbing end of Brock's dick was in his mouth. Brock grit his teeth and made a noise that Jonathan thought was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

"Aha!" Brock cried as he climaxed, filling Jonathan's mouth up.

Jonathan wasn't expecting there to be so much, but before he knew it his entire mouth was full of Brock's salty juices and some of it leaked out from his lips and trailed down his chin. He had to release Brock's dick completely and sit up in order to swallow the seed in his mouth. Watching Jonathan swallow his seed would have been enough to make Brock cum again if he hadn't just done so. He was still trying to recover from his orgasm when he felt a pair of fingers up against his mouth.

"My turn," Jonathan said, his voice smooth.

Brock started sucking on his fingers as Jonathan reached over for the bottle of lube. Jonathan handed the bottle to Brock, who was quick to lather up his hands and start coating the cock beneath him with it. Jonathan grunted at the feeling before taking his fingers from Brock's mouth and putting them by his ass. He found his hole and stuck a finger in, making Brock hiss. He put the second digit in soon after and began scissoring Brock's hold as he placed kisses on his stomach.

"I've taken a dick before, Jon. Just so you know," Brock informed.

"Really? When?" Jonathan asked.

Brock looked a little embarrassed as he said, "College."

Jonathan huffed a laugh. "Well, let's see if you remember," he said simply.

He brought Brock forward enough so that when he lowered him into more a sitting position, he was right over his dick. Jonathan brought his dick to the same spot his fingers were before moving them away. As soon as Brock went lower, his expression contorted. Jonathan stayed upright as he was while Brock sat on his lap, an entire dick up his ass.

"Ready?" Jonathan asked once he thought Brock used to the sensation.

At Brock's nod, Jonathan lay back once more, Brock leaning forward a little with him. Brock moved up and down accordingly as Jonathan had his hands on his waist, keeping his pace under control. Brock's eyes were shut and his brow was furrowed in concentration. His mouth was already stuck an 'O' shape as he was filled with Jonathan's cock. When Jonathan stopped moving him himself, Brock held his position, which only allowed a few inches to remain inside.

Brock had his hands on Jonathan's shoulders as the man beneath him started thrusting upward. Brock's nails dug into his lover's skin as Jonathan pounded into him repeatedly, somehow hitting the same spot each time. The moans and other sounds that were coaxed from Brock's mouth as he rode him were driving Jonathan mad. He could feel his climax approaching, but he wasn't done giving Brock his full treatment.

Brock was a bit startled when Jonathan suddenly turned them over so that he was laying on the bed, but the surprise was immediately chased away when Jonathan started pounding into him faster than he had been just seconds earlier. Brock let out a pleasured yell when Jonathan hit his spot, which only made Jonathan keep the angle so he would keep hitting it. Brock's yells were like music to Jonathan's ears and he didn't care for the fact that his boyfriend's nails were digging into the skin on his shoulders and back so much that it hurt. It was a good pain.

Jonathan had Brock's legs around his waist as he thrusted into him with what strength and energy he had left. Brock's cries were one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard and they were only bringing him closer. Thrust after thrust brought Jonathan closer and his movements became sloppier as he kept going. Brock was giving in for a second time and he knew that it was going to be a mess.

Jonathan felt his stomach get tight as his body prepared itself for the release. He didn't let up to his weakening state, however, and kept pounding into Brock, unable to get enough of the sound of his pleasured cries.

"Shit, Brock!" Jonathan couldn't hold out anymore and finally stopped as he climaxed, filling Brock with his seed.

"Jonathan!" Brock shouted in return as he came again, covering his stomach and chest in the warm strings of fluid.

The two men, both coated in sweat, panted heavily as they recovered from their orgasm. Jonathan pulled out of Brock and lay down next to him.

"When . . . When do you think the others will be back?" He asked after catching his breath.

Brock sighed. "Who knows. But I'm thinking we should maybe hit the showers before they do come back." He let his hand subconsciously slide over on top of Jonathan's.

"Yeah." Jonathan turned his hand over and laced his fingers with Brock's. "Good idea.


End file.
